


Care For

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22042054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: Tamaki hurt his ankle. Haruhi gets volunteered to help him.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi & Suoh Tamaki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2019





	Care For

Tamaki-sempai kept making these terrible whining noises as he hobbled along, one arm slung over Haruhi's shoulders to help keep him balanced.

Wait, he was quiet now. Haruhi risked a glance up at Tamaki, finding him staring. "Do I have something on my face?"

"What? No!" Tamaki gritted his teeth. "No," he said, in a more conversational level. "You don't really have to do this, you know."

Haruhi said, "They all ran off when you started whining."

He squeaked and she figured mushrooms would start sprouting but somehow, Tamaki managed to control himself. "I see."

"It's okay." Haruhi helped Tamaki into a chair, getting a stool so he could put his foot. "I'll get an ice pack."

Tamaki caught her wrist as she started to leave. His touch froze her in place. "Thank you, Haruhi. It's very kind of you to take care of me."

She blinked at him. "You're welcome." When he released her arm, Haruhi hurried to get an ice pack. She didn't want to think that sometimes Tamaki was cute. Like now, when he was kind of helpless and acting like she was the only person who'd help him.

Well. It'd soon pass and she could get back to paying for that very expensive piece of porcelain she'd broken. Because she was never getting involved with some rich boy like that.


End file.
